Everyday
by justinbieberx
Summary: John loves Torrie, she loves him. Will they ever fall in love or be scared to show there feelings? Pairings: TorriexJohn some MariaxRandy, TrishxJeff and other pairings! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: John loves Torrie. She loves him will they ever fall in love or be scared to show there feelings??? Pairings: TorriexJohn MariaxRandy TrishxJeff and other pairings.

I just wanted to make a new story because i had an idea for this.

It was Monday Morning so Torrie had just gotten up for work.

_"I'm going for a shower"Torrie thought_

After Torrie had cleaned up she put on a blue skirt,a white tank top, and white boots with a cardigan.

She got to the arena and saw Mickie,Shawn,Maria,Randy,Edge,Hunter,Stephanie,The hardyz,Jeff,Trish and John

"Hey"Torrie said walking over to them

"Hey"They said

"Hey steph,"Torrie said

"Ohh hey Torrie"Stephanie said

Torrie gave Stephanie a friendly hug

"...And Trish hey"She said giving Trish a hug

"Hey"

"So do yous have matches?"Torrie asked

"Well yeah we have got a divas tag match"Trish said

"Well good luck then"Torrie smiled

"Thanks"Trish said

They all left Torrie & John together

"Hey John."Torrie said

"Hey, you looked pretty"John said

"Thanks your sweet"Torrie said

"So...what do you want to talk about"John asked

"Err...what about, i don't know"Torrie said

"Well we could talk about..."John said

"Okay never mind that let's start of with how have you been?"Torrie asked

"Good,You?"John said

"Okay"

"Good"John said

"What about tommorow how about we go out or something"John said

"Like on a date"Torrie said

"Well yeah"John said

"I would love too!"Torrie said

"Okay i'll see you tommorow how about 8:00 i pick you up"John said

"Yeah sounds great"Torrie said kissing him on thr cheek.

Torrie smiled and walked away to the divas locker room.

"Hey Steph"Torrie said happy

"Hey Torrie you feeling okay?"Stephanie asked

"Feeling happy"Torrie said

"Why...?"Stephanie asked

"Because John just asked my out"Torrie screamed

"Awesome!"Stephanie said

"Yep i'm just so happy"Torrie said

"I'm going to see hunter"Stephanie said

"Okay i'll see you soon"Torrie said

"Yeah, bye"Stephanie said

"Bye"Torrie replied

Torrie sat down and thinked about when John asked her out.

_"This is going to be great"Torrie thought_

"Hey Torrie"Trish said coming in to the locker room.

"Hey Trish how did the match go?"Torrie asked

"Great Mickie and Maria are doing something the now don't know what"Trish said

"Guess what?"Torrie said

"What"Trish asked

"John asked me out"Torrie said

"Really"Trish said

"I'm really,really happy"Torrie said

"I bet you are"Trish said

"Well Jeff is taking me out tonight"Trish said

"Sounds fun"Torrie said

"Yeah it will be"Trish said

"Hope you date goes well"Torrie said

"Yeah your too"Trish replied

"I don't even know what to whare"Torrie said

"Don't worry about that we'll figure something out tommorow"Trish said

"Yeah your right"Torrie said

"Come on let's do some shopping"Trish said

"Yeah come on"Torrie said

**End of Chapter...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Plz review!**

**Next Chapter: Torrie and John's date.**

Luv Emmaxxxxxxxxxx


	2. A good date?

_Chapter Two: Our Date._

_**Torrie sat on the bed a little nervous. Because she was going on a date with John Cena. She had liked him for ages, but why didn't she tell him?**_

_**"Hey hun." Trish Stratus said.**_

_**"Hey Trish." Torrie replied back.**_

_**"So you ready for tonight then?" Trish asked**_

_**"Well yeah i'm so nervous but." Torrie said**_

_**"Ohh, thats okay i bet he is nervous too." Trish said**_

_**"You think?"**_

_**"Totally," Trish said.**_

_**Torrie laughed. "Okay what should i whare?".**_

_**Trish looked in Torrie's wardrobe and saw a beautiful pink short dress.**_

_**"Aww, Torrie what about this?" Trish asked.**_

_**"Let's see." Torrie said.**_

_**Trish showed Torrie the dress.**_

_**" Wow! i totally love it." Torrie said happily.**_

_**"Good." Trish said.**_

_**"Do you think John will like it?" Torrie asked her.**_

_**"Yeah i'm sure he will." said Trish.**_

_**" Okay i'll go and put it on." Torrie said.**_

_**"Torrie wait! I'll do your make up." Trish smiled.**_

_**"Thank you." Torrie said running into the bathroom.**_

_**5 minutes later. Torrie came out in her pink dress.**_

_**"What do you think?" Torrie asked Trish.**_

_**"I think you look amazing." Trish replied to her.**_

_**"Awww, thanks." Torrie said**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**"Hey man."Shawn said.**_

_**"Hey."John said.**_

_**" How do i look?" John asked.**_

_**"Good." Shawn said.**_

_**He was wearing black Trousers, shirt and tie and black shoes.**_

_**"Thanks." John said**_

_**"So are you picking her up?"Shawn asked,**_

_**"Yeah."John replied.**_

_**"Cool," Shawn said.**_

_**Torrie house:**_

_**"Okay John will be coming soon."Torrie said.**_

_**"I know." Trish replied.**_

_**Next Minute the door knocked.**_

_**"Coming..."Torrie shouted.**_

_**She openend the door and saw John standing their.**_

_**"John hey come in."Torrie said**_

_**John stepped in. "Hey." **_

_**"Hey you okay? "She asked.**_

_**"Yeah buts it's raining out there." John said**_

_**Torrie laughed "You're soaked."**_

_**"Yeah so are you ready to go?"John asked.**_

_**"Of course,"Torrie smiled.**_

_**"Good." John replied.**_

_**They got into John's car and drove to the resturant...**_

_**After they got in, they went to a table.**_

_**Torrie looked at the menu...and so did John.**_

_**"Torrie you look stunning." John said.**_

_**"Thank you, and so do you." Torrie replied.**_

_**"Thanks."John said.**_

_**Suddenly the Waitress came over.**_

_**"Can i take your order please?" The Waitress asked.**_

_**" Oh, i'll have steak please and some wine."Torrie said.**_

_**"I'll have lobster and wine."John replied.**_

_**"Okay." The Waitress said.**_

_**10 Minutes later there food and drink came.**_

_**"Thanks." They both replied.**_

_**They talked and talked and talked.**_

_**At the end of the date. John was dropping Torrie back off.**_

_**"John i really had fun tonight."Torrie replied.**_

_**"Me too."John said.**_

_**Torrie smiled and kissed John on the cheek.**_

_**"Bye..."Torrie said.**_

_**"Bye."John replied back to her.**_

_**Torrie smiled and shut the door. **_

_**"Torrie how was your date?"Trish asked.**_

_**"Really good."She replied.**_

_**"Thats good."Trish replied.**_

_**"He's so sweet."Torrie replied.**_

_**Trish laughed "So i guess you enjoyed your self then."**_

_**"Yeah definitely."Torrie said.**_

_**With John and Shawn:**_

_**"So how was the date?"Shawn asked.**_

_**"Good..."John said.**_

_**"Was Torrie looking nice?"Shawn asked**_

_**"Yeah totally stunning."John smiled.**_

_**"You really like her?"He asked.**_

_**"I don't know."John said.**_

_**"I mean don't get me wrong she is definitely beautiful, a good diva i love everything about her."John said**_

_**"Well if you ever like her you should her."Shawn said**_

_**"Yeah but sometimes i see her as a friend."John replied.**_

_**"Oh."Shawn said.**_

_**End of chapter**_

_**Please review thanks!**_

_**Luv ya lots Emmaxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
